


Little Songbird

by tearyroseate



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, I’ll update them as I go lol, Jay angst, Minor Character Death, Protective Team, Skybound - Freeform, So take that as you will, bc when does Jay Walker get a break, i don’t like how that season treated Jay and nyas relationship, idk how else to tag this, if I feel the need to add another pairing I might, ill be writing in flashbacks and past thoughts as it gows, not with me!, or the series in general it was weird, post prime empire, post skybound, references to past seasons, the pairing stuff is minor it just exists for the sky bound angst favtor, the pairings are minor you can ignore them tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyroseate/pseuds/tearyroseate
Summary: For a long time, Jay had managed to keep his memories from Misfortunes keep away. Nothing but a faint memory of a Djinn pirate and his crew, but after Prime Empire and watching all of his friends leave him one by one again; then he loses people again and this time they're not coming back.Everything seems to get worse and life seems to throw him a curve ball, because it does just that again.
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34
Collections: The_Newbie's Ninjago Fanfic Collection





	Little Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This is my newest fic I'm working on! I'm still writing "Rising fascination" but I've hit a writers block with it ;(, so I'll be updating this as inspiration comes. I've also got something for AoT in the works too sooooo I guess we'll see how this writing goes. Thank you for reading!
> 
> This chapter is pretty short BUT next chapters will be longer I swear. This is mostly to establish where I’m going

The soft pitter patter of rain hit gently against the glass window of Jay's room.

Dark gray cloud outside gather together, rumbling together in unison to create a symphony of thunder crashing together. Lighting streaks across the sky between each clap, which sends chills down the boy's entire body. 

Hairs on his arms stand on end, not that he was looking outside to see it. Ever since his elemental powers had begun to develop and grow strong within him, Jay developed the ability to just feel electrical energy. Storms were something he could feel before they happened, and lightning suddenly became something that offered him comfort.

Whenever storms were active like they were today, the energy would seem to send shivers down his spine. He figured out later that his body served as a form of current for electricity, seemingly unaffected by shocks. 

Typically he would love to spend the hours the storm raged outside staring at it as it passed through the sky. 

Now all he could do was sit against the wall and stare at the other side, ironically any energy that was once inside him was suddenly gone.

The last month had been a lot, and Jay knows what it's like to go through a lot.

It's been a while since he's been through something like that, ever since his run in with the sky pirates (which still linger inside his nightmares and flashbacks tormenting him in his day to day life) he's been careful.

Careful to not do anything that could hurt his friends again, where he could lose Nya in his own arms.

Aside from never wanting her or his friends to experience it, he never wants to feel the pain of watching everything he loved and knew torn apart from him. 

He was still had to carry the memories of what they had went through, even Nya only had bits and pieces of the story to put together. She hates it, but Jay considers it a blessing. He didn't want her to remember what they'd been through. Though she was still haunted by her own death, he figured it was easier on her without everything else she would have to remember.

Jay didn't want to lose them all again, but he got caught up in something exciting and slipped up. If only he hadn't put the stupid hard drive into the game.

People around him argue that he couldn't have known, he was just excited about a video game and there was no way of knowing that it would become what it was.

Still it was all his fault. First Cole and Kai, then Lloyd, and Nya were all cubed to energies of nothing right in front of him. They sacrificed themselves so that he would save them, even if there was no promise they'd come back alive.

He did have shit luck, whenever something was reliant all on him it was always people's lives. They were lost and he had to bring them back. 

Kinda cruel how time did that to him, forcing him to watch his family die like that. It was like forcing him to relive his worst reality. People were so dependent on him, and he didn't even have the strength to be the hero that they needed.

He was so, so weak.

Then came the kicker just a week later, two lives he couldn't save.

His parents hadn't been able to keep in contact with him prior as well, as he had been pretty busy in the crime scene pretty recently. They didn't want to stress him out which came back later to bite him in the butt.

Just a few days after the group was celebrating their recent victory and fixing the damage created by Prime Empire, Jay received a call.

From Ninjago Hospital.

His parents passed, and needed some form of identification as their only living relative.

The shock hit Jay so hard he didn't even know how to cry, it was just a numb sensation that sat in his chest.

Seeing his parents in hospital beds pushed close together after they passed was like a bitter reminder that because he was adopted, they weren't like him.

They didn't have an ounce of that special elemental master blood that was in him, that would let him live longer than most people would. Not as long as sensei Wu would, or even Misako, but longer than his mom and dad.

Their faces looked age, it matched their white hairs and frail bodies.

When was the last time he saw they saw them? Did they look so little and as though they would break so easily. When was the last time he said I love you to them? Thanked them for being his parents? Gave them a hug?

The questions ran through his head, every single day up until their funeral a month later where he could barely make it through his speech as he spoke at the ceremony. He stood on stage with his fiancé and best friend on both side as he choked out harsh dry sobs between each paragraph.

It was so fucking embarrassing, because it hurt so bad, but his stupid eyes wouldn't let a single tear fall. He didn't cry.

And he still didn't when a letter came for him at the monastery, he had been expecting it ever since he made on of his wishes.

A letter from Jay's birth father, saying that he had earned his inheritances.

He knew Naddakhan never killed the man, he checked once things had returned to normal. He found records that Cliff Gordon had passed away a day prior due to a heart attack on set during a film. 

Which explains why he hadn't heard about the death of the actor at the time, he had other things going on.

Since the ninja were also constantly moving around, he assumed the Mail man wasn't going to bring him that letter anytime soon.

Just a year later it was in their mailbox with a surprised team and a sensei who was hesitant to explain. Later in private he explained he knew, not giving away too much as to why. He's sure Wu didn't know about the Djinn, or at least hadn't remembered everything similar to how Nya was.

She did remember this though, and she held Jay at night because she knew it wasn't something he wanted to go back to and have those resurfaced feelings. 

She was right of course.

Jay still didn't cry, but he sat on the bed as he felt the warm embrace of Nya and her arms wrapped around him.

It was nice, like a kind push to tell him that she was still alive, he saved her. It didn't help later that night, long after she had fallen asleep and he sat awake staring at the ceiling as he ran his fingers through her dark hair. 

He could still mess up, he could get her killed and this time he couldn't bring her back, or anyone else that he knew. 

His parents dying was hanging over his head, that he could lose them all so easily. Time could slip through his fingers and they would all be gone, and he'd have no clue.

The next day early in the morning, while his fiancé was fast asleep he packed up a bag with haste. Talking the envelope and any other things he may need, mostly a change of clothes and money because sanitary items was always something he could buy.

Heading out into the city, snow slowly began to fall from the sky.

The ground was already covered in it, which was strange for it being so late in March. But then again, with everything he's seen in his short time in this world, why would that be what surprises him.

It was darker than normal at this time in the morning, mostly from the dark clouds that covered the sky.

Stopping at a cart that was selling flowers, he picks up a bouquet that had a variety of blue wrapped in a white paper.

He walks in the streets of the city that was already springing with life.

Thank fully for the scarf he worse it covered his face enough for him to be recognized, that and he was the least popular ninja. 

Both were good at the time.

He find himself in the cemetery planted next to a church. 

Jay finds the Walker headstone, his parents got one together. Big enough it held both of their full names together.

It didn't do them justice.

Despite the shiny gray marble being engraved with detailed pictures, it didn't do the justice of showing what kind of people that they were.

Kind, cheerful, proud, funny, loud, and creative people. Jay took pride when people would say he was like them, because in reality he wasn't. He wasn't as kind as they were, after all they took in a small baby left on their door step at their age.

They took care of him like they were their own.

Raised him to be a good boy, and they did everything for him. He wishes he had just a bit of the kind of people they were, because they were the best kind.

The world was cruel for taking them away so soon.

He laid the flowers on their grave as he left.

Eventually he found himself at the house once owned by Cliff Gordon.

Jay set down his belongings in an empty bedroom, not wasting time he goes to the kitchen and looks around in each cupboard to find what was left behind.

Nothing much, he must've done take out often for meals as the only things in the kitchen were quick and easy snacks.

Drinks were also something though, boxes of tea and hot chocolate were pushed to the back of one of the shelves. Taking a box of chamomile, he begins to heat up a kettle of water to make tea.

Once he finishes his drink he settles in the living room on the couch, staring out the clear, sliding door watching the snow fall to the ground. 

Taking in the silence that passes with time, only the gentle sounds of the house settling creaks.

The quiet was nice, he did already miss the busy sounds of his friends in whatever home they lived in at the time. But the quiet was new, and it felt good to him. 

It was something he needed, silence from the outside noise and a place he good block out his thoughts with nothing but the mundane tasks of his life.

No fighting, no training, just his normal life. 

His personal haven lasted for three and a half weeks.

At sometime in the late evening as he's washing his dishes from dinner, a knock is sounded at the door.

Jay turns off the running water and goes to the door, opening it he see's his team, Wu, Misako, and a blonde woman.

Before he could even open his mouth to say something, she steps inside wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Jay I'm sorry I didn't say something sooner." She pulls away to look him in the eyes.

It was like staring in a mirror, her blue eyes were just like his own. The freckles, the bridge of her nose, her eye brow arch, it was like her face was his own...

"I'll explain everything I promise, my boy" her hand brushes over his cheek. Jay is still stiff with surprise, when it all clicks in his head.

"... mom?"


End file.
